


bet

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: After the penalty game, Mirajane and Erza start to place bets and do dares. Maybe it's just an excuse to touch each other. Maybe it's just their competitive nature getting the better of them. Mirajane does not really mind either way.





	bet

“You bet and you lost, Mirajane. So you have to do this.” Erza mused, dragging the edge of her boot along Mira’s neck, lifting her chin with it, forcing their eyes to meet.

Since the penalty game, their bets had gotten more daring, intimate, an excuse to get closer to one another. Mirajane rarely lost, had had Erza at her mercy more times than she could comprehend, but this was new, different. She did not enjoy this. 

But she could enjoy Erza for centuries and never get tired of her, especially like this. The leather harness was a two-piece set that matched the black lace underwear that fit under it, and Mirajane was shocked that she had not seen any of this before. The thought that Erza had bought it specifically for this, for her, sent her heart racing, and Mirajane thinks that she could endure any kind of humiliation if it meant having Erza this close, and this intimate.

“Yes, love.” Mirajane breathes.

When their lips meet, Erza tastes like Malibu, but her kiss is sweeter than the alcohol, and it lingers in Mirajane’s mouth, making her heady, full of need. Erza’s hands tangle in her hair, pull it hard so that her head snaps back, and the yelp that escapes Mirajane’s mouth verges on a moan. She flushes around it.

“That’s not what you call me, is it?” Erza’s eyes are mocking, hard, but there’s a softness to her smile, and her touch is still ad tender as Mirajane remembers. She leans into it.

“Yes… Mistress.” 

It’s foreign on her tongue, and Mirajane rolls it around for a second before accepting it. Erza’s eyes are wide, full of wonder, and nothing else matters to Mirajane except that, except how pink Erza’s cheeks were, and how warm her weight was when she presses herself against the other woman. 

A love like this, consuming, was dangerous, and Mirajane was not sure if this was two broken people fixing each other, or deepening the fractures, and if that even constituted as a form of love. But the way her heart beat when Erza’s lips brushed her neck was real, and intoxicating, and Mirajane prayed to every deity that she could harness that feeling always. That she could be with Erza always. 

Erza’s hand travels up her thigh, pulls her legs apart, and Mirajane relaxes into the situation, her lips parted and eyes half closed. 

It was a good kind of madness, this barely controlled calamity that they called a relationship, and when Mirajane begins to beg to be touched, and when Erza happily obliges, there’s a shift between them, and for a second they are completely even, equal. 

As we should be, Mirajane thinks, wishing she could hold Erza in her arms but knowing that the brief contact that she was permitted would be all that she was allowed. And it was not enough, not at all, but Mirajane’s mind was already reeling with how she could challenge Erza again, reverse their positions, until her craving for the other woman was satisfied. 

Mirajane knew that it never would be, but she wanted to try anyway; any time spent with Erza was a pleasure, an absolute delight, and if there was one thing that Mirajane had to be addicted to… she was glad that it was this. That is was her.


End file.
